Peep Siblings V2
by Jimmy BZ
Summary: Gabe and Teddy, Im back! Same guy who wrote the Malex. Skylar X Teddy X Gabe
1. Starts in The Shower

Gabe threw his PSP on the bed with a bored expression. He had nothing to do! His parents had gone off to take PJ on a tour of colleges. Yeah like he was gonna get into a college. Anyway, he was just going around the house pouting when he heard the shower running, he saw the bathroom door was slightly open. Being the sneaky, curious kid that he was, Gabe tip-toed over to the door. The sight that he saw had a certain effect on him in his pants. Teddy was soaping up, running her hands over her sensuous breasts and rubbing her tight ass. Gabe knew it was wrong but he didn't care, he took out his phone and began to snap pictures. But unluckily he got a text right then and the phone's beeping made Teddy look in his direction. Surprisingly, she did not start screaming at him. Rather she calmly wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Gabe?"

"Sorry Teddy I heard the shower and the door was open and, and, and I saw and… soap… boobs… ass… hot" Gabe stammered. Teddy looked down at him and smiled. "Its okay Gabe it happens, you're a growing boy, but you know you're gonna have to pay for it, right?"

"Yeah, sure just don't tell mom and dad" Teddy led Gabe into her room, where she dropped the towel, to Gabe's shock. Pushing Gabe on the bed she began to remove his cloths. "Your payment can come later, but right now you're bored and I'm in charge, so its my job to make sure you stay happy right?" She lowered herself between the now naked Gabe's legs and looked at him cutely. "Would fucking you big naughty sister make you happy Gabe" as she said this she began to give Gabe a hand job. Gabe had a look on his face that was a cross of stunned and euphoria. Teddy leaned in and licked around the head. "Does lil brother wuve his big sister?" She said in a baby voice. "Would he like his big sister to suck his dirty cock?"

Gabe nodded, big shocker right folks?

Teddy began to bob her head up and down his length till all of it was in her mouth. She sucked and licked and played with his balls. Just when Gabe was about to cum she pulled off, denying him for now. "Teddy!" He whined, but shut up when he saw Teddy on all fours, shaking her ass at him. "Would my lovely lil brother please shove his mean cock in my pussy?"

Gabe did, big shocker right folks?

"Ooooh fuck yeah Gabe that feels so hot. Ugh faster baby brother, fuck your slutty sister faster… Aaaah yes shit right there oh how does feel fucking your dirty sister? I am such a whore right Gabe? Letting my baby brother fuck my pussy.. Oh fuck! Keep doing that and I might let you fuck my asshole too. Nobody fuck my ass before, it's a virgin hole, would you like that bro? Would you like to take my ass?"

Gabe rammed hard and faster. He had never seen this side of Teddy before but he loved it. Finally Teddy came, covering his cock with her cum as a nice lubricant for her asshole. Which he rammed into before teddy even got over her first orgasm. "Oh shit Teddy its so tight" Gabe continued to ram her virgin ass, occasionally smacking her ass too. "You like my ass don't you, you naught sister-fucker" Gabe became faster and faster till he came right there in her asshole.

Teddy got up and smiled at him, "Thanks bro that was awesome" "Who says we're done?" Gabe pulled her by her hair and shoved his limp cock into her mouth. "Suck it bitch, and use your boobs too" "Yes, sir" Teddy said as she began to use her soft tits to arouse his cock, all the while lick at the head. When he was finally hard again Gabe pushed her on the bed and turned her around so that her ass was in the air. A very nice ass, indeed, which he immediately began to spank.

SMACK!

"Ow Gaaabe, Its hurts"

SMACK! SMACK!

"OH! Are you punishing me sir?"

SMACK!

"Yes sir, punish you whore, I've been such a bad girl"

SMACK!

"OH sir hit my ass harder please, spank your bitch"

SMACK!

"OW yes yes I love your hand on my ass"

SMACK!

"I am such a bad bitch, a cunt"

SMACK! SMACK!

Finally Gabe couldn't take her dirty talk anymore and flipped her over, using one of her scarves to tie her arms to the bed. "oh are you gonna fuck me sir, you tied me up too, oh I fell so naughty. Look my legs are spread and my pussy is so wet, please put your cock in me sir" Like he needed motivation! "Get ready slut" and baam. He was back to fucking her tight hole till she came and came and more still. Finally Teddy passed out from exhaustion. When she awoke to next day she was still tied up, now covered in her brother's cum.


	2. Up fucks n then some

Teddy smiled down at Gabe, the young buck currently having his hands tied behind his back, wearing only boxer shorts, as the horny blonde stood above him, grinning wide. "Hey there, baby bro," she purred cutely, "does my li'l man miss his big _bad_ sister?" Gabe merely nodded with vigour. "Hmm, did he miss my big, juicy, titties?" she said lifting her shirt up and tossing it aside, squeezing the goods in her pink pooka dot bra. "Or maybe my oh so spankable ass" she said bending over and pulling her jeans down, revealing her matching thong and smacking her own ass, making that beautiful sound that caused a reaction in Gabe's lower regions. "Teddy," he breathed heavily, "pleeeeeeaase…"

Teddy smirked as she planted a small kiss on his lips, her pressed hard on his member through his shorts, making him squirm under her pressure. "What's the matter baby bro?" she asked as she stood, now rolling his member under her foot. The suddenly she fell on the bed and eased her boxers down, and rubbed his erection between her feet, tickling it with toes. She gave a real good foot job. Teddy was removing her bra when she caught Gabe craning his neck. "Try'na sneak a peek lil brother, very naughty" She said seductively as she tossed the bra at his face, obscuring his vision, leaving him blind and bound. The next sensation he felt on his dick was warm and soft, he moaned, telling by experience that it was her boobs rubbing on him. The softness was replaced by a warm wetness then, she was blowing him, nice and hard. Her tongue running up and down, her mouth like a suction as he hit the back of her throat. _Shit it felt so goooood!_ Teddy moved off with a pop sound "You're so damn tasty baby bro" she giggled.

The bra was removed from his face as she pressed her chest into it. Gabe instantly latched on to her nipples, sucking and biting. "OOH yessss Gabe, bite my little pink nipples, oh put it in me lil bro, put your _big_ bad cock in my tight wet pussy, fuck your sister baby brother, fuck me so hard" Gabe needed no more motivation as he rammed into her spread pussy and didn't relent. Going full force on her sweet womanhood, making her moan and scream. Spasms and convulsions ripped though her tight teen body. "FUCK Gabe you're so damn big, it feels so GOOD! Faster baby, fuck my cunt HARDER" Gabe of course complied and banged till she collapsed on top of him, her juices flowing down her legs, but she just moved him from her pussy to her other hole, the still hard boy continued with unstoppable energy. "Oh shit yesss bro, shove it in my tightest asshole, make it red and ache, be rough, harder, harder, HARDER" Teddy screamed more as he came in her ass, but later moved off and pouted.

"No fair, you were supposed to let me taste it" but quickly grinned, "Guess we'll have to try again"

"Hold on sis, let me recover"

"Gabe," she asked twirling her hair, "do you like my body?"

"Yeah"

"My boobs?"

"duh!"

"My pussy?"

"Of course"

"My ass?" she smacked it again

"Yesss…"

"Then fuck your incestuous horny-ass sister!"

Gabe sighed and complied, his sister would go on for hours on end, no that he complained. Teddy released him from his bounds, bending over his knee, ass held high, cute pout ever present on her now very flushed face. "Mmmm, punish me master, make my ass red"

SMACK!

"Oh yes sir, more"

SMACK!

"Oh, I've been a _very_ bad girl"

SMACK!

"This is so kinky, I fucking love it"

SMACK!

"Harder, p-please master, punish me"

SMACK! SPANK! SMACK!

"Fuuuck, I'm such a bad bitch, such a horny slut"

SMACK!

"I let my innocent baby bro fuck me up"

SMACK!

"And such a good fuck he is"

So of course Gabe was soon painfully hard, and the two shifted into a 69, with Teddy licking up and down and sucking on his balls while Gabe pushed is tongue deep in her, running circles on her pussy. Teddy had came twice before Gabe blasted over her breasts, which she lifted and licked up. "YUM! I love your cum bro!" she sheirked slutily. They were about to continue when she got a text, smirking, she went to open the door, hot ass naked. When she returned, she had two fourteen year olds trailing her in just panties. "Meet Rocky and CeCe, now remember that you owed me….."

**And done, yeah, believe me it was all the awesome reviews that made this chapter come out and I thank all my fans. To the guest who named herself sexyslut…. Yo REALLY? Shit man I find that hard to believe but if true, wow!**

**Also on my profile is a poll for the next pairing on any existing or new story, it will remain open for two week from today, any votes and appericiated.**


	3. New busty buddy at the cineplex

Gabe let out a breath of relief. Teddy, the two girls-Rocky and CeCe- were just about to 'dance the naked mamba' so to speak, when they heard their mom come in the front door… They never knew they could put in cloths that fast. Anyway, they killed time for half an hour before the two fourteen year olds left, promising to return later. After lunch PJ said he was gonna go see a movie with Skylar, so the two fuck buddies decided to tag along, not wanting to miss a chance to try a new kink. So Teddy sat in the back of the car, directly behind PJ. Gabe discreetly slipped between her legs while his clueless brother pulled out of the garage.

Teddy gyrated her hips to push up her skirt and pulled her panties aside as Gabe moved up to her sweet hot center and began to nibble on her clit, pulling and biting teasingly, while his hands moved up her shirt and squeezed her bra covered right tit. His other hand plunged into her wet center, three fingers stretching her in beautiful pleasure. "Mmm" Teddy struggled to contain her moans as she shifted in her seat. "Hey, you ok Teddy?" PJ asked, "say something?" Teddy stifled another moan, the fact that she could be so easily caught adding to her rocking emotions, pushing her deep into ecstasy. "Y-yeah, fiNE!" she slightly shrieked the last part as Gabe shifted from her breast to her asshole. "Just P-peachy" her face flushed and voice cracking from the heterodox manner of double penetration. So Teddy tried to carry on the conversation while Gabe continued to lick, bite and finger her mercilessly. With even more gusto seeing how fun it was to make her squirm in pleasure and embarrassment. She came thunderously just as the stop in front of Skylar's house, the screehing of the tyres barely covering her scream of please. "Huh? Must have been a cat" said stupid PJ, more like a _pussy _cat really.

They were switching positions, with Gabe on the seat his shorts unzipped and member out, while Teddy was below about to latch on, when she came. Both forgot about Skylar and were momentarily scared as she looked at them from the passenger seat but calm when she winked at them and opened her mouth, giving them a look that was a cross of hunger, and seduction. The two let out a small giggle, the dancers maybe out of the picture for now, but this hot brunette was in. So with out another thought, Teddy clamped onto his hard cock and sucked like it was cold water through a straw in the desert. Skylar gazed at them through half-lidded eyes through the rearview mirror, eyes locked with Teddy. The buxom brunette licked her lips as she saw her blonde buddy wrap her tongue around the hard shaft, letting it roam. Teddy, very turned on by her audience, was blowing her brother harder than ever, putting on a good show as she constantly shifted between licking it, kissing the head, sucking the balls and plain deep-throating him. The only downside was that they couldn't carry their usual sex conversation. They way Teddy called him "Baby bro" and such when they did the naughtiest of things. It was a major turn on. Gabe grunted as they arrived at cinema, watch Teddy take his cum in, strangely she didn't swallow. But saw her purpose, as she pulled Skylar aside when PJ turned to buy the tickets, locking lips with her and giving her his taste via a hot tongue battle. Gabe saw Skylar shudder and he knew she was hooked.

The movie itself was irrelevant to three of the four. While PJ was lost in the silly antics of the animated film, the girls attacked his member with their mouths. Neither wanting to let go of his taste, luckily his length and stamina accommodated them both. Simultaneously Gabe fingered the two, one's skirt raised while his hand down the jeans of the other. The funny part was how Skylar held PJ's hand in her left hand, and Gabe's dick in the other. During the movie both Gabe and Skylar snuck off to the bathroom. Teddy was slightly jealous, but felt her friend deserved his long hard talents after sucking him off for ten consecutive minutes. Gabe could last and that girl had no gag reflex… heh heh.

Skylar had to stuff her own panties in her mouth to stop her from screaming. Gabe. Was. GOOD. As soon as he entered she felt herself split open, his ramming making her shudder uncontrollably. The make shift gag fell. "OH Fucking hell! This little boy has such a big toy." She panted deeply, her breathing ragged "Go faster little man, you are so good! God you're just a kid, this is so HOT!" Gabe found a slight similarity in the two girls and sped up, dirty talk ever motivating. "oh yeah baby.. uhhhh, yeah, Teddy calls you baby bro right? Bet it turns you on." Gabe responded by smacking her ass and squeezing her breasts, her ass was curvier than Teddy's but her boobs were a size or two smaller. "oooh you do! So kinky, well now you're my baby bro too. Fuck my pussy so hard little brother, fuck me like a sister" Dreams do come true, wait till they get home…

* * *

**Hope you all like it, the idea was inspired by my friend Dinner Tonight, she is a great author, doesnt write smut like me but you should check her stories out, very creative. Other than that please review, good thoughtful reviews provoke and promote me to write, as a few good comments and the word a friends push a new chapter out ASAP. Not "good" or "continue" actual opinions please my wonderful readers. Other than that, check my poll if you can. Till next time**


	4. Two girls, what more do ya need?

Gabe was simply bursting with joy. Teddy had, without much persuasion, convinced Skylar to spend the night. Of course their parents didn't want PJ and his girlfriend alone together at night so they sent him to some other sleep over, and old Mom was called away to the hospital later. She would be all night. And a sleeping pill in his milk put Bob out, with earmuffs to be safe. There was no extent they wouldn't go to for a good long fuck. With two hot teens ready to satisfy his every whim, Gabe popped a couple of Viagra and entered his sister's room, very pleased with their 'nightgowns'

For Teddy it was a lacy black strapless bra and thong, her juicy, tempting tits barely covered with the pink edge partially visible. Her stomach toned and flat, her legs long and smooth, enticing. The little wet patch on her very little underwear cute and hot at the same time. Meanwhile Skylar wore a green bra with a yellow trim, her breasts tan and inviting. Down her smooth stomach she had a blue belly button ring, adding a new level of sexy to her. Though the yellow panties with the words 'Juicy' across her_ delicious _ass quickly stole all the attention. Gabe walked in with Teddy backed into the wall, her face red as Skylar, who had her arms around the blonde's neck, shoved her tongue down Teddy's throat. Meanwhile the fairer skinned girl had her hands on that Hot ass, and was not letting go anytime soon. Gabe gapped at the two, their mouths permanently open as tongues popped in and out, ran over lips, battled outside, or were sucked in the other's mouth. Gabe felt a twitch down low, and called his hot bodied bimbos. Ready to ram. Hard.

Gabe felt his Dick had been sucked enough for now and that little show was good foreplay, but there was one thing still to do. Bringing both down to a doggystyle position, he again used scarves and ties to bind there hands, together and to the legs of the bed. Now raising their tight, sensatious asses up high. A grin breaking across his face, he brought both hands down, his favourite sound echoing.

SMACK!

"Oooh, ow, that hurt" Skylar yelped.

SMACK!

"Uuhh, baby bro, have I been bad?"

SMACK!

"Oh yesss, we both have been very naughty girls" Skylar breathed hoarsely but sexy still.

SMACK! SMACK!

"Oh harder master, my ours ass red, punish your bitchs"

And on and on it went. They sexy slave girl attitude driving him mad, split between spanking and fucking them. But Teddy's red ass being waved and gyrated in her lusty position pushed it. He rammed eight inches and some change down hard without pause. He excited manner reflecting in the bi-minute orgasms Teddy was having. No restraint needed, she screamed to the high heavens. "OH MY GOD THAT FEELS SO FUCKING AWESOME! Yes baby bro, yes more, keep going. Oh little brother you Dick is in your slutty sister's wet pussy. And it feels so HOT!"

Gabe pulled out slowly, Teddy completely collapsed from pleasurable exhaustion. Her face flushed red, panting heavily, body glistening from the sweat. Skylar looked at him hungrily. Ready to jump him if not for her binds. But she squealed in glee when Gabe went anal on her, his sister's sweet juice covering his member as a lubricant. Skylar felt the sparks and shocks shoot through her body. Her toes bending back as her whole body shivered. Her lustful moans became incoherent screams of pure pleasure. After ten minutes and many orgasms for Skylar, Gabe released the two and brought them close as he let out his first load of the night, a large white spary covering two faces and four boobs. The two eyed each other before frantically licking the cum off them, trying to get as much in their mouths before swallowing. "My little brother has the yummiest cum ever!"

Gabe's plaything twitched a bit but remained limp, the thing was it took a great deal to make it rise or fall, now the girls wondered how to bring back to battle ready conditions. Snapping her fingers, Teddy whispered in Skylar's ear, with a perverse giggle she said "let's do it" Gabe watched with hormonal fascination as the girls leaned back but brought their centers closer, not touching though. Then both stretched out a leg, bring the foot close to the other's mouth, next thing he knew, both girls were licking each other's toes. Teddy ran her tongue across them all tickling her hot lesbian friend, while said friend had all the toes of the blonde and then some in her hungry mouth. The suction and slurping sounds were having the desired effects, he was semi-hard. Now in the mood he said, "Bitchs, blow me"

They were on him like hungry wolves, Skylar taking the limp form in and show no signs of letting go as she tried to out do a vacuum cleaner. Teddy pouted and smacked her friend's beautiful ass before taking his balls and working them. Skylar popped off five minutes later, "My favorite thing bout dicks is when they inflate in me, its so hot. Makes me feel like a whore" Then Teddy was on him, pushing him down and riding him cowgirl. She was parallel to him and he appreciated her bouncing boobs before taking one his mouth, his hands on her firm ass, providing the occasional smack. Gabe felt Skylar cup his sac with one hand and finger his sister's asshole with the other. He concentrated on his own task till he heard "Oh fuck bitch is your whole hand up there!" and sure enough it was in there till the wrist. "God your nails feel so kinky. Shit so fast, both my fuck holes are filled. My brother's dick up my pussy and my girlfriend's hamd in my ass! That is so hot... So... hot. .." by the time they were done Teddy had passed out. "Don't worry Gabe, I can last all night":-)

* * *

Hope you like it, please do review, love to all those who review, also check it out my WOWP story, Alex x Max


	5. Brunettes, Blondes, Bimbos

Gabe awoke to a warm feeling below his waist, a small moan escaping his lips he locked down to see two tongues flicking across his already hard member. "You two blew me while I was asleep?" Teddy smiled, "Well I just _love_ the taste of my cute, lil brother's big, bad cock, plus it was out and about so…" she was about to return to it only to see Skylar having stolen her thunder, and her cock. She was five inches down and going on fast, bobbing and licking with hungry energy. Teddy pouted, she had put up with last night but now… Skylar was oblivious to the world so it came as huge shock when she was pulled up roughly by her hair and pinned to the bed, two scarves soon found their way to her arms, binding her. Teddy smirked at her brunette friend's restricted condition as she tried to thrash free. "Not so fast, _whore_," she said slapping Skylar's pussy at the last word, "You like stealing dicks, like stealing my brother's cock from my mouth, bitch… this is gonna be fun"

Skylar's eyes widened as widened as Teddy produced a long, bright purple strap on from beneath the bed, putting it on with eager energy to begin. Even Gabe eyed in warily, a bit afraid. Teddy noticed and said, "Chill little man, I ain't gonna use it on _you_," then she reached across and grabbed his ass, "though you do have a very cute butt" Gabe backed away a bit, Teddy just laughed and turned back to the bound, hot piece of ass. She then used a tie to blindfold her, kissing her nose before she began to rub the toy against her dripping pussy. Teddy took a minute to drink in her beautiful body before blasting into her sweet, wet hole. "Ooooooh FUCK! Yes… Yes… oh damn Yes. Don't stop, f-faster, faster… BANG THAT FUCKING DILDO INTO MY MOTHERFUCKING PUSSY FASTER!" Skylar screamed loudly, using her limited movement to buck her hips up as Teddy rammed down. "Aw put a cock in it," Gabe said as he stuffed his dick into her mouth, "You're gonna wake up the whole house" The only sound that could be heard after that was the wet smacking of plastic against flesh and slurping as Gabe fucked her face. He did not have her suck and lick him, no he made her open her mouth as he pumped into her with motion similar to his sister's. Eventually the digging of the toy into her and the wet warmth of her mouth caused both the dark haired youngsters to experience nerve shaking orgasms.

Skylar demanded her freedom, only to have the dildo covered in her own juices into her mouth, the Velcro closing around her face as a make shaft gag. But she protested very little, the girl loved having long hard shit in her mouth. Hell, she sucked it nearly as much desire as the little man's cock. Meanwhile, Teddy was licking up and down Skylar's chest, lapping up the cum that Gabe had sprayed there a few minutes ago. Even with the deep dipping gag the moan could be heard from the brunette. Teddy spread the helpless girl's legs and began to rub her own pussy against the already heavily used one. The two teens began to scissor fuck, moaning due to the delicious friction and Gabe, tired of being left out moved forward and began to pump into his sister's asshole. "Oh shit, Gabe don't sneak up on me like that… it might make me lose control"

The three panted as they were overcome by the sensations they were getting. Gabe, by the tightness of his sister's ass, his hands fixated on her bouncing breasts; Skylar, by the feeling of the blonde's hot pussy rubbing against her's as the binds, blindfold, and gag increased her feeling of helplessness and her body's sensitivity, making it all the more pleasurable. Teddy, now she, was in heaven. The feeling of her brother's dick pumping inside her. His hands on her breasts, squeezing with vigour, his balls slapping against her pussy as he pumped. Plus her friend's own rubbing against her, fuck! Her thighs were soaked in juices, much dripping onto her friend. After an hour the siblings collapsed, but now before freeing the brunette, who licked the juices of Teddy's smooth long legs. All three were worn out and sensitive, but no one wanted to stop. It felt too damn good…

**Hope you all like reading this as much as I did writing it, but now my feelings for this story are over, I rather focus on my WOWP story now, I thank all those who reviewed and those who may still. Special thanks to rbk2009 and kristian 1992 who reviewed nearly every chapter, and a very special thanks to my friend Dinner Tonight, whose opinions are invaluable to me. Catch ya on a diff story my awesome readers.**


End file.
